


Difficult

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Foster Care, Gen, Gift Fic, Kid Fic, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, New Parents Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Sharon and Maria await the arrival of their new foster children.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myloveiamthespeedofsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/gifts).



> Prompt: _“ Maria/Sharon and bringing home the baby - baby being however you want to make that happen, idec. Adoption, in vitro, older kids fostering. I don’t care. Just new parent fluff because I like the fluff”_
> 
> I went with older kid fostering. This is a no powers! AU, with Tween Maximoffs. I hope it’s fluffy enough, please enjoy! :D
> 
> Originally posted on 1/8/2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155611197379/difficult-for-myloveiamthespeedofsound).

The social worker pulled up in front of the house.  

Sharon was practically bouncing up and down as the tired woman got out of the front seat of the old van, walking as slowly as she possibly could around to the side to open the sliding door.  

Maria reached for her hand, clasping it in hers to try to transfer some of her calm to her wife.  “They’re here…” she murmured, watching the boy clamor out of the van. His sister soon followed.  

She looked at them both, watched them follow the social worker around to the back of the vehicle.  She popped the trunk and they pulled out their bags.  Two black shiny trash bags each.  

The boy, Pietro, if his file was correct, slung both of his over his shoulder, and bent down to take one of his sister’s.  Wanda’s.    

He had a hard face.  Too hard for a twelve-year-old, but again, if his file was correct, he’d seen some terrible things in his life.  Their parents had been killed two years prior.  They were refugees.  Immigrants.  There was no family here or in Sokovia (where they were from), so into the system they’d gone.

Wanda too…had a look about her.  Not nearly as hard as her brother’s, but…fragile.  Like a porcelain doll.   

Difficult had been the word the agent they’d spoken to on the phone had used.  Difficult.  They had therapy sessions in the city twice a week each.  They were behind in terms of school work.  Not to mention the fact that they were older.  Twelve years old.  Most people thought of foster kids as bubbly two year olds.  Six at the oldest.  When kids were this old and still in the system, they didn’t have much hope of finding a forever home.      

Still, Maria and Sharon had high hopes.

The social worker, “Barb” her name was, practically dragged the girl up the steps.  She was walking too slowly.  

Maria saw Pietro start to defend her, but it was that moment that she realized that her wife wasn’t standing beside her anymore.

The front door was thrown open and no sooner had Pietro opened his mouth than Sharon reached her hand out towards Wanda.  Maria quickly followed her to the door.  

“It’s okay…” Sharon whispered.  Like she was talking to a spooked cat or something.  “It’s okay, honey.”  

Wanda’s hand went out and into Sharon’s before anyone could say a word.  

“Here…” Barb thrust the paperwork into Maria’s hands.  “They’re yours now…” She wasn’t disdainful, she was just…very much in a hurry.    

Sharon was already taking Wanda inside.  Pietro was still standing on the porch with the bags in his hands.  

“Need some help with those?”  

He shrugged.  “I guess…”  He handed her Wanda’s, letting his own slip from his shoulder and down to the porch as he dragged them in.  

“I’m Maria…” Maria said, following him through the front door.  

“Pietro…” He looked around the foyer.  “This is…nice…”  He nodded his head.  “You’ll kick us out in two weeks.”   

Maria snorted, sticking her hand out.  “You wanna bet?”  

He dropped one bag to grab her hand.  “You’re on, Rich Lady.”  

“Maria…” she corrected him.

He grinned. “Whatever.”     


End file.
